1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a Tip Sealing System for a Non-contact Glue Applicator of the type which extrudes high viscosity adhesives through an extruder nozzle, which system uses an automatic rotatable wiper arm to seal off the nozzle tip between glue applying operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
High viscosity adhesives, that is adhesives which have a high solids content and are stiff, are difficult to extrude from a nozzle with any degree of reliability, and are susceptible to drying at the nozzle tip causing blockage, or dispensing difficulties.
Such nozzles after dispensing glue often have a residual amount that remains at the tip of the nozzle, which can dry or drip onto the equipment on which the nozzle is mounted.
The prior art systems attempted to prevent these problems by controlling the amount of glue dispensed, or by internal nozzle mechanisms but they did not always prevent residual glue drops on the outside of the nozzle tip.
It is desireable to provide a glue applicator which dispenses glue when activated, in a predetermined amount without the neccesity of manually cleaning off the nozzle between dispensing operations, and which performs consistently.
The Tip Sealing System of the invention, for Non-contact Glue Applicators, seals off the tip of a glue dispensing nozzle between gluing operations i.e. when the machine is off, provides repeatable results, does not suffer from the disadvantages of the prior art, and provides positive advantages.